youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Outside Xtra
OutsideXtra is a companion channel to Outsidexbox, hosted by Ellen Rose and Luke Westaway, with appearances from the OutsideXbox hosts Andy Farrant, Mike Channell and Jane Douglas. About The OutsideXtra hosts both have backgrounds in gaming media, with Ellen working as a host for Xbox On between 2015 and 2016 as well as having her own vlogging channel icklenellierose, while Luke was an editor at CNET where he co-hosted their show Adventures in Tech. The first indication that OutsideXbox was going to expand came in late September 2016, when Oxbox posted a Let's Play of Rise of the Tomb Raider co-op featuring Andy and Ellen,YouTube: Rise of the Tomb Raider Co-op Gameplay: Let's Play Rise of the Tomb Raider Co-op Endurance Mode which coincided with Ellen posting a vlog'YouTube': Why I Left Xbox On on her own channel where she hinted at a new project she was about to embark on, but she couldn't say more than that. A few weeks later, on October 19th 2016, OutsideXbox posted a teaser''Twitter'': @OutsideXbox BIG NEWS TODAY, EVERYONE oxoxox on their Twitter account that some big news was coming, and a couple of hours later OutsideXtra was unveiled. Notable Let's Plays * Ark: Survival Evolved * Assassin's Creed Origins * Dungeons & Dragons (yes, the tabletop role playing game) * The Elder Scrolls Skyrim Remastered * Farming Simulator 2017 * For Honor * Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning * The Last Guardian * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Lego City Undercover * Monster Hunter World * Mouse Trap (yes, the board game) * NieR Automata * Overcooked * P.T. * Resident Evil VII * Star Wars Battlefront II * Super Mario Odyssey * Yooka-Laylee Trivia * Away from Oxtra duties Luke has released two albums, his first album Short Songs With Long Titles being released in August 2018,Twitter: @lukewestaway I made some music! Live now on iTunes, Spotify, Amazon & more: 'Short Songs With Long Titles' -- Nine (9) little tunes for piano written and performed by yours truly �� and his second Basically Afloat in September 2019.twitter: @lukewestaway Album art/title time! Basically Afloat - my second album of music, please look for it in all digital music stores (and Spotify) in the next couple of weeks �� Will post the track list tomorrow, & a bit of background on how this one came about, and what to expect. Quotes * Luke and Ellen playing Dragon Quest Builders : ** Ellen: "Wots this funny flag doin' 'ere? There's somethin' 'ere special 'bout this place. It's so bright 'n' invitin'..." ** Luke: *laughing* I love the voice you've arbitrarily given this person! ** Ellen: "Moi name's Pippa! Wot's yours?" *laughing* I don't know why I made her Cockney!! "Can I live 'ere??" **... ** Luke: I... I'm just gonna say, Ellen, I am shipping Pippa and Tuna pretty hard. ** Ellen: *reading* "...don't you think it would be so much better if we had something to sleep on at night?" ** Luke: Oh...! Ohh! ** Ellen: *laughs* ** Luke: *reading* "...Maybe you could 'build' something!" ** Ellen: A relationship... based on trust! ** Luke: Can you build the ULTIMATE fortification: a healthy marriage?? ** Ellen: *cracks up* ** Luke: Ellen, come on! Focus up! ** Ellen: *reading* "It'd be great if you could make two things to sleep on!" ** Both: OH. *laughs* * Luke and Ellen sing the Jigglypuff song with eerily high-pitched voices ** James the Cameraman: That sounded mental. ** Ellen: We creeped out James! ** Luke: We've upset our colleagues, we've upset James, I can only assume that we've upset viewers at home. Thanks for sticking with the channel until now... ** Andy: We understand if you want to unsubscribe ** Luke: It was a good run. We had a hell of a month there. * Luke talks about the No9 train from Grim Fandango ** Luke: You're probably thinking "This sounds great!" Why wouldn't you want to take this upmarket transit system into the afterlife? Well first off you have to be dead, which is one barrier to entry... ** Ellen walks into shot behind Luke while brandishing a sword ** Luke: ...I don't want to break down. ** Ellen turns around and walks out of shot * "It's always with the dead children in Pokemon" - Ellen, when quizzed about Phantump's Pokedex entry * Ellen explains why her dream animal combination is a cross between a horse and an eagle ** Ellen: ...and I love horses, best of all the animals... ** As Ellen continues her sentence, Luke joins in ** Luke & Ellen: ...I love horses, they're my friends. * Ellen is talking about Phantom from Devil May Cry ** Ellen: What is it about first bosses and spiders...wait, spiders? No, no no no, no. ** Luke: It is more of a scorpion ** Ellen: Nope, nope, sorry, no. ** Ellen gets up and walks off, removing her microphone as she goes, followed by a test card ** Luke: Ellen, just get this done and then... ** Ellen: No! Luke, you know that I don't like spiders, I can't look at...no, I'm calling my agent, this is over, done. ** Another test card flashes up, and we see Andy sat in the chair ** Andy: What is it about first bosses and spiders...slash scorpions? * Luke is sat alone on the couch at the start of Show of the Weekend ** Luke: Hi, I'm Luke... ** Luke looks to his right and sees Ellen isn't there, and receives a message alert on his phone ** Luke: Oh no... ** Luke walks into the prop room, where Jane is standing around ** Luke: Jane, Ellen just texted, she's gone down with the same flu that I had that's going around, and I was just wondering... ** Jane: Let me guess, you came to barter for my accursed cure-all elixir. ** as ominous music begins to play, there's a clap of thunder ** Jane: Well rightly you covet it, Luke, but be warned: one drop may cure, but two drops brings the waking death. ** Luke: Actually, I was just going to ask if you wanted to fill in while she rests up? ** a beat ** Jane: Okay, sure, yeah. ** Luke walks out of shot and Jane follows, and as she follows she pops open the elixir bottle and downs the contents * Luke continues to have difficulty making his way down Mt. Chiliad in GTA Online, yet acts as if he's in control **Luke: Ha ha, Ellen, what if I was... **''The avatar trips and falls, adding to its already long list of deaths trying to run down the mountain'' **Ellen: Dead? **Luke: ...dead. Oxtra Christmas Challenge As it's a tradition for the Outsidexbox crew to have an annual Christmas challenge, the Outside Xtra crew have their own Christmas challenge - although the key difference is that each challenge has the two hosts going head-to-head Outside Xtra Christmas Challenge 2016 - Luke won with 4 points to Ellen's 3 Outside Xtra Christmas Challenge 2017 - Ellen won with 4 points to Luke's 3 Outside Xtra Christmas Challenge 2018 - Ellen won with 4 points to Luke's 3 Outside Xtra Christmas Challenge 2019 - Luke won with 4 points to Ellen's 3, albeit winning with a challenge to spare List of Subscriber Milestones Outside Xtra reached 10,000 subscribers on 19th October 2016 - the same day the channel was announced Outside Xtra reached 20,000 subscribers on 19th October 2016 Outside Xtra reached 30,000 subscribers on 20th October 2016 Outside Xtra reached 40,000 subscribers on 22nd October 2016 Outside Xtra reached 50,000 subscribers on 23rd October 2016 Outside Xtra reached 60,000 subscribers on 24th October 2016 Outside Xtra reached 70,000 subscribers on 25th October 2016 Outside Xtra reached 80,000 subscribers on 26th October 2016 Outside Xtra reached 90,000 subscribers on 29th October 2016 Outside Xtra reached 100,000 subscribers on 6th November 2016 Outside Xtra reached 150,000 subscribers on 23rd December 2016 Outside Xtra reached 200,000 subscribers on 24th February 2017 Outside Xtra reached 250,000 subscribers on 24th April 2017 Outside Xtra reached 300,000 subscribers on 8th July 2017 Outside Xtra reached 400,000 subscribers on 27th January 2018 Outside Xtra reached 500,000 subscribers on 25th July 2018 Outside Xtra reached 750,000 subscribers on 24th November 2019 Gallery Oxtra_Teaser.jpg|The teaser image prior to the channel reveal Luke_and_ellen_full_preview.jpg|The base for the teaser image Oxtra_couch.jpg|Luke & Ellen with the on-brand purple Oxtra couch (cover) OutsideXtra.jpg|The full OutsideXtra crew Ox_rezzed.jpg|The full OX crew at EGX Rezzed 2017 Oxbox_e3_2017.jpg|The full OX crew preparing to head for E3 2017 References Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers